Der noch nie dagwesene Gast
by Celebne
Summary: Eddie, der Mitarbeiter einer TV-Talkshow, soll einen ganz besonderen Talkgast in Kanada ausfindig machen: den blauhäutigen Mutanten Kurt Wagner. Doch leider ist das nicht so einfach, wie sich Eddie das vorgestellt hat... R&R please


Disclaimer:

Die Charaktere in meiner Story gehören zum größten Teil Marvel Comics. Meine Phantasie gehört mir .

Kapitel 1: North Alberta

Der noch nie dagewesene Gast

Eddie zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an, während er den Ford Mustang Richtung kanadische Grenze steuerte. Normalerweise vergeudete er als Autor und Regisseur von Diane's TV-Talkhow seine Zeit nicht damit, irgendwelchen besonderen Gästen nachzujagen. Aber nachdem Jane Goodall, seine Ex-Freundin, und einige Zeit zuvor Ray Brown, der Ex von Jane und Diane, gekündigt hatten, ging es in Dianes Team drunter und drüber. Die Zuschauer-Quoten waren in letzter Zeit stark gesunken und wenn nicht bald der sogenannte „noch nie dagewesene Gast" - so pflegte sich Diane auszudrücken – auftauchte, würde man die Show aus dem Programm kippen. Eddie inhalierte den Rauch tief. Seit mit Jane Schluß war, rauchte er wieder Kette. Ein halbes Jahr war es zwischen ihnen beiden sehr gut gelaufen, doch dann hatte Jane immer wieder vom Heiraten und Kinderkriegen gefaselt, und er hatte die Panik bekommen. Warum – das wusste er selbst nicht. Mit 33 Jahren war er im besten Alter, um eine Familie zu gründen. Doch irgendwie hatte ihn eine innere Stimme davor gewarnt, mit Jane eine Ehe einzugehen. Als er Jane seinen Standpunkt erklärt hatte, war sie wutentbrannt aus der großen Loft-Wohnung ausgezogen. Er hatte noch ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihr versucht, doch Jane machte dicht. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Jedenfalls hatte sie diesmal nicht die Ausrede, dass die Männer immer sie verlassen würden, dachte Eddie zynisch.

Als er die Grenze passiert hatte, beschloß er, mit dem Mietwagen das nächste Motel anzusteuern. Der Flug bis Seattle und die anschließende Autofahrt bis über die Grenze waren anstrengend genug für einen Tag gewesen. Bei einem Schnellimbiß nahm er sich ein paar Burger und Cola mit. Etwas Hochprozentiges wäre Eddie lieber gewesen. Seit er wieder Single war, pflegte er oft und gerne einen über den Durst zu trinken. Doch wenn er Auto fuhr, trank er lieber nichts. Während er im Zimmer des Motels sein ungesundes Abendessen futterte, betrachtete er noch einmal seine Unterlagen. Diane hatte ihm den Auftrag gegeben, einen Mann namens Kurt Wagner ausfindig zu machen, der in irgendeinem Kaff in North Alberta hauste. Angeblich hatte dieser Wagner eine bläuliche Hautfarbe und sah ziemlich seltsam aus. „Du wirst es mit deinen Überredungskünsten schon schaffen, ihn für die Show zu bekommen", hatte Diane zu Eddie gesagt. Eddie lächelte grimmig: es würde nicht einfach werden, Jemanden, der wie ein Einsiedler lebte, in ein Fernsehstudio zu locken. Warum Diane ausgerechnet ihm diesen Auftrag anvertraut hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Eine genaue Adresse von diesem Blauhäuter besaß er auch nicht. Naja, so viele Menschen gab es wahrscheinlich nicht in dieser Gegend, die eine blaue Haut besaßen. Eddie lachte leise vor sich hin und fingerte nach einer weiteren Zigarette.

In North Alberta herrschte tiefster Winter. Eddie fluchte vor sich hin, weil er als New Yorker solch schwierige Witterungsverhältnisse nicht gewohnt war. Der Mustang ließ sich auf der schneeglatten Straße nur schwer steuern. Mittlerweile befand sich Eddies in den kanadischen Rockies. Ein Tankwart hatte ihm den Tip gegeben, dort nach dem blauhäutigen Mann zu suchen. Der Wagen vor Eddie war ein alter, rostiger Camper mit einem Anhänger. Der Camper tuckerte langsam dahin und Eddie wurde fast wahnsinnig, weil er auf der glatten, kurvenreichen Straße nicht überholen konnte. Irgendwann riß ihm der Geduldsfaden und er begann zu hupen. Plötzlich hielt der Camper am Straßenrand. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Eddie wäre auf ihn draufgeknallt. Wutentbrannt hielt Eddie ebenfalls an und verließ den Wagen. Ein Mann mit einer etwas seltsamen Hörnchenfrisur und ungewöhnlichen Gesichtsbehaarung, der mit Jeans und einer speckigen, braunen Lederjacke bekleidet war, stieg aus dem Camper. Etwas unheimliches Drohendes ging von ihm aus. Eddie beschloß, lieber sachlich zu bleiben, und schluckte seinen Ärger erst mal hinunter. „Was hast du denn vor, Kumpel?", fragte der behaarte Mann ungehalten. „Mann, ich hab's eilig", erwiderte Eddie und kramte in seinem Anorak nach einer Zigarette herum. „Bei diesen Straßenverhältnissen kann Eile tödlich sein", sagte der Fremde gelassen und gab Eddie Feuer.

„Ich will noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit in Lovelyn City sein", erklärte Eddie, während er auf die schon weit im Westen stehende Sonne blickte. „Da will ich auch hin", meinte der Behaarte und grinste. „Ich heiße Eddie – Eddie Alden", stellte sich sein Gegenüber freundlich vor. „Hm – und ich bin Logan". „Logan – und wie noch?", hakte Eddie neugierig nach. „Das ist nicht so wichtig", brummte Logan etwas genervt. „Sag' mal, Logan, gibt's in diesem Kaff auch was vernünftiges zu essen?" „Am besten, du fährst mir mit deinem Wagen hinterher", erklärte Logan kurzangebunden. Seufzend ließ sich Eddie wieder hinter das Steuer fallen und folgte dem Camper. Ein seltsamer Vogel, dieser Logan. So einen Freak hatte Eddie noch nie gesehen, nicht mal in New York. Aber hier, im hintersten Winkel von Kanada, schien nichts unmöglich zu sein. Logan parkte seinen Camper vor einer heruntergekommenen Fernfahrer-Kneipe namens „Lion' Den Grill and Bar". Begeistert war Eddie nicht gerade von dem Schuppen, aber er steckte sich eine weitere Zigarette in den Mund und folgte Logan in die Kneipe. Logan schien im „Lion's Den"bekannt wie ein bunter Hund zu sein. Er wurde lauthals begrüßt und Eddie hörte auch den Namen „Wolverine"fallen. „Was ist ein ‚Wolverine'", fragte sich Eddie im Stillen. Logan lotste Eddie zu einem Holztisch in der Ecke, wo sie Beide Platz nahmen. Logan bestellte Steak mit Pommes und ein Bier. „Nimmst du dasselbe, Kumpel?", fragte er Eddie. „Ja, aber für mich lieber Kaffee statt Bier", meinte Eddie und zog an seiner Zigarette. Logan grinste etwas abfällig. „Du kommst von der Ostküste, nicht wahr?"„Ja, aus New York", erwiderte Eddie und hängte seinen Anorak über den Stuhl. Er trug einen schwarzen Designer-Pulli von Gucci. Logan schälte sich jetzt auch aus seiner Lederjacke. Eddie fiel die Kette mit der Hundemarke auf, die plötzlich aus Logans offenen Hemdkragen baumelte. „Warst du bei der Armee?"Logan sah ihn nur finster an und versteckte die Kette schnell wieder unter seinem karierten Hemd.

Nachdem sie schweigend gegessen hatten, fasste sich Eddie ein Herz und fragte Logan nach dem blauhäutigen Mann. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich so einen Typen kenne?", fragte Logan misstrauisch. „Naja", meinte Eddie verlegen, „ich dachte nur, weil...."Plötzlich kam ein kahlköpfiger Hüne an den Tisch der Beiden und baute sich drohend vor Logan auf. „Hey, du bist doch Wolverine – der ungeschlagene König des Käfigs: ich will mit dir kämpfen". Logan musterte den Glatzkopf abfällig von oben bis unten. „Hast du dir das auch gut überlegt, Kleiner?"„Quatsch keine Opern, du Freak!", knurrte der Hüne wütend. „Dich mach ich mit dem kleinen Finger fertig". „Wie du willst". Logan stand mit stoischer Ruhe auf und folgte dem Kahlkopf in eine Art Käfig im hinteren Teil des Lokals. Eddie sah ihnen mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Fast alle Gäste der Kneipe versammelten sich jetzt um den Käfig. Logan und sein Gegner entledigten sich ihrer Hemden, bis sie beide oben ohne dastanden. Eddie pfiff anerkennend leise durch die Zähne. Dieser Logan war ja der reinste Muskelberg. Doch Eddie war nicht unbedingt neidisch auf Logans Muskeln: er selbst besaß auch einen Athletenkörper. Die Schlägerei im Käfig begann. Eddie setzte sich jetzt an den Tresen: von dort aus hatte er eine gute Sicht auf die Kämpfenden. Er bemerkte erschrocken, dass Logan bereits an der Augenbraue stark blutete. Bestimmt musste er deswegen genäht werden. Eddie rechnete damit, dasss der Kampf nun bald zuende war. Logan wischte sich mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck das Blut vom Auge. „Heilige Scheiße, das gibt's doch nicht", murmelte Eddie tonlos und die Zigarette fiel ihm fast dabei aus dem Mund. Logans Platzwunde an der Augenbraue hatte sich geschlossen, war völlig verheilt.


End file.
